Blood Iris
by AyameMaaka
Summary: A modern day girl born in the wrong era, discovers hidden secrets. Join her in discovering her destiny, and maybe some romance is included? SebastianxOC my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am Ayame Maaka, I finally got my own account. This is my first story about my Kuroshitsuji OC character. Ayame Koyama. This is a shipping b/w my OC and Sebastian. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OC. Please review. 3~

Ayame's POV:

"Gah, oh no! I forgot my _Kuroshitsuji_ manga!" Ayame quickly picked up her messenger bag that she used as her school bag. She grabbed some toast, and some napkins and went out the door running. "I'm going to be late for school!" Ayame went to a private Catholic girls' school, in a rural village no one cares about. She usually took the boys' prep bus, but missed it so she had to take her bike. "7:00 am, well I got an hour and a half to bike to school." Ayame says to herself.

Ayame lived by the shore in south Jersey, her school was in a northern county. She decided to take a shortcut through this reportedly occult area of the bigger city near her small town. Her bike weaved around some trees in the woods she suddenly found herself in. "Only in New Jersey right?" Ayame comments, to nobody in particular "Zut*, next thing you know, I'm going to see the Jersey Devil…" Ayame proceeded down the wooded path, until she saw a rock. She couldn't stop her bike in time, and her bike crashes. "Crap, I'm bleeding" Ayame mumbled. She gingerly got some herbs she kept in her backpack, and applied a poultice to herself. "At this rate I'll never make it to school." "Since when did I become so inept?" She wondered. She picked up her bike and her things that had scattered. She puts her _Kuroshitsuji_ manga in her bike basket. Ayame then biked down to the light she saw. "That must lead out of this hundred acre woods." Ayame joked.

Somehow it all went to hell, and Ayame realized the crap she had gotten herself into. She realized this when she broke free from the woods and saw old bicycles and horse drawn buggies. "Crap how the hell did this happen?" Ayame cursed shakily. Ayame didn't have time to panic she always had planned for something like this. She looked around the landscape, and decided that she had indeed been transported to 19th century Victorian England. She decided to go with her Plan A, which was code for "If you ever read so much Victorian romance novels that you dream about it." This was close enough. Ayame relayed to herself what she should do. 'First you must check your wallet.' Ayame checked her wallet in her uniform skirt pocket. She had $20.00 and several pennies dimes and nickels. 'Well my father told me when he was a boy a quarter was five dollars, so I technically have at least four hundred bucks.' 'Also according to my research pennies could buy candy, drinks, bread, and lunch so I'm not complaining' 'Then I must quickly head to the nearest dress maker and get a few plain dress for five modern dollars. That is worth one hundred all together in this era.' Ayame speed past to the dress shop. Thankfully the shops were open but, it was too early for anyone of society to see and point at her. She walked in and explained her situation the best she could leaving out she was from another era. The kindly old woman behind the counter nodded and smiled at her. Then she went about unbolting the hanging rolled fabrics from the wall in the store and measuring her. Ayame had settled upon three modest musliam dresses. One was a light cream color, one a pastel pink, and one mild blue. The old woman was kind enough to throw in the proper undergarments of the time free of charge. Ayame changed into the blue dress thanked, and paid her. She took the bag which had the contents of the other two dresses, and thought to herself what was next on her list. 'Now I must buy some bread and fruit for the rest of this day's journey. I must find a cheap hotel and get a job. Something less degrading as a courtesan, something more dignifying for my status an heiress of the Koyama fortune.' "Maybe a tutor or something?" Ayame thought out loud. She saw something black hover over her shoulder and held back a scream.

"Can I help you?" Ayame says to mysterious man clad in a black suit and tailcoat.

"I couldn't help but, hear your predicament your in." said the mysterious man.

'He can read my thoughts?' Ayame flushed.

"Yes I can, now I happen to be searching for another tutor for my master the Earl of Phantomhive. You may come with me." He says. "Did I happen to get your name miss?"

"Lady Alexandra from New Jersey of the states." "But, ever since I visited Japan one summer, I've adopted the name Ayame Koyama." Ayame stated. Ayame followed the man to and took a seat in the buggy. The man in black drove them to the Phantomhive manor. 'I feel like I've seen this residence before.' Ayame pondered thoughtfully. Then it hit her. 'Zut, since when did I become so dense. "Earl of Phantomhive", man in black. I'm in the _Kuroshitsuji _world!'

When they arrived the black butler helped her down. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my lady." He said. He led her through the manor to the sitting room where the Earl of Phantomhive was being harassed by his blonde cute obsessed fiancée. "My lord, I've taken the liberty of finding you a new tutor to help me teach you various subjects, in order for you to get the best education an Earl should have." said the devilish butler.

"Sebastian what could this girl possibly teach me? Look at her she doesn't even dress properly." said the thirteen year old Earl.

"If I may young master, she seemed to have a certain aura about her that made her stand out. That's why I was compelled to bring her to you." "She's seems very educated and intelligent for a girl of this time." Sebastian continued."From what I could pick up going through her mind at the time I found her it seems she's from a future time period."

"What?" "Sebastian's that's preposterous different time period…" Ciel grumbles.

"If I may it's true I am from the year 2011, this I think is the year 1886 right?" Ayame in-puts.

"That is correct milady, now bocchan I'd advise you to let her stay the night and in the morning we find out her skills okay?" Sebastian suggests.

"Fine, you show me what you know tomorrow." says Ciel.

'What have I gotten myself into Adonai*?'thought Ayame.

*Zut is a French all-purpose swear word. *Lord Alexandra, or Ayame is Jewish ironic huh?

How, did I do? I know my grammar sucks but, hey. The "secrets" will be revealed as gradually. This was my fail attempt at a description turned chapter title. XD"


	2. Chapter 2

~Ayame Maaka: "Hey guys thanks to miso-kun for my first review!" I'm going to try to get in two more chapters this weekend, and I'll be making a chapter for mine and ak's birthday which is on Tuesday! Woot! So until then, enjoy this chapter.~ Disclaimer- "I do not own Kuroshitsuji its respected mangaka does, nor the anime. I claim only my OC Ayame Koyama and her sister.

~Chapter 2: "The Iris is a tutor."~

As the golden disks rays poured over the room, rising from the east it ushered in new life.* On such a morning glorious our heroine awakens the rays dappling on her pale fair face, reflecting a golden halo on her already honey golden blonde hair. Ayame fluttered her dark blue eyes. Those eyes could pierce the coldest of hearts, and could also make one think she was looking straight at their soul.

Ayame slowly sat up against her pillow, looking around and admiring the quaint little box room which servants had. Suddenly her sharp eyes caught a flicker of movement. Her eyes caught a hold of a certain black clad butler moving towards the bed. He had with him a silver pocket-watch, and a tray-on-wheels* stacked with little tea sandwiches and tea. He hands her some of the food which is on a plate. Then he smiles, and takes a seat from the writing desk and sits adjacent the bed. Ayame sleepily smiles, nodding thanks. "Well, Miss Alexandra I expect you to finish that soon, and meet the young master downstairs in the parlor." The angelic demon butler said with a pleasant smile. No doubly fake. As he was reaching the door, Ayame spoke up. "You may call me Ayame, Sebastian." "Alright then Mistress Ayame." *then he went up and left.

Ayame finished her small repast and tea, and then she realized something as she was getting dressed. As she reached for her modest midnight blue dress, she had a realization that she hadn't put on a nightgown the night before. Nor, did she remember much about retiring to bed. "Lord, it could not have been-"But, it seemed so, and the thought caused a small blush to appear on the young lady's porcelain face. She walked down the steps a little bit dazed. "Red really does suit you, Miss." Proclaimed the devilish butler, he'd noticed her realization and smirked. 'Now who does that remind me of?' thought Ayame. But, that wasn't the main issue at hand right now, and the girlish tutor just blushed some more. She had wanted to say something in protest, but she wasn't something of feminist, firmly believing in the Biblical principal of how women should act in the presence of a man and behavior. Lashing out in anger would be unbecoming behavior for a young lady. So she held her tongue, and tried to clear her mind in an attempt to stay level headed. She managed a smile, deciding it would be better to just let it go. Her feeling that way was in fact a creation of her own mind anyhow. So she followed the butler to the where everyone was lined up. Ciel nodded to her to step forward, and introduced her to the Phantomhive servants.

"This is Lady Alexandra Koyama, but you may call her Ayame. She is to stay with us for the time being, as my full time tutor." He gestures to a blond boy with a hair pin, and a gardener's hat. "This is Finnian, we call him Finny He's the house's gardener." "Hello." Says the girlish boy cheerfully. Ciel continued, "This is the house's maid, Mei-rin." He gestures to a pretty wine haired girl in a blue maid outfit. "Hello young miss, I hope we can become good friends, yes!" Ayame, briskly nods. Next was a fellow American, a man who had a cigarette, and was carrying a deflated old steward. "Hello I'm Bard, and this guy is Tanaka he doesn't talk very much, but he's very wise." Again Ayame nodded.

Sebastian noticing Bard's lack of respect for the young master's approval to speak quickly sends him to the kitchen with a notice. Ciel nods, "So what shall you be teaching me Miss Koyama?" asked the cheeky blue haired adolescent. "Well now, that depends what does Sebastian here tutor you in?" Ayame asked. "History and music mostly, but I'm rather interested in what can teach me. Perhaps, what they teach boys in school in the twenty-first century?" he gives a smug smirk. "Well first off, actually in a few decades from now, girls go to school along with boys and have the option to receive public free education." Ayame began. Ciel had lost the smug look on his face. 'Girls go to school?' he wrinkled his nose at the thought. 'Distasteful.' She saw the way he cringed. "Young ladies grow up learning the same things males do along, side them as they should: chemistry, geometry, algebra, literature, history, the sciences, foreign language, and the like." "I've had the privilege to get a fine high-school 2nd year level education. I've also had the rare opportunity to learn subjects more fashionable of this time; French, Latin, Art, Music." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I'm going on aren't I?" Ayame gushed. Ciel nodded.

"I think I'll teach you about stuff your era hasn't learned yet, yes? Today will be an hour of Chemistry, and then some Modern History then I think a short break would be in order. Afterwards, we can have a lecture on Modern concepts of Geometry, and then Modern Biology that should suffice for today. " Ayame gave a light laugh, at the horrified look on the usually unreadable boy. Sebastian looked rather amused; this would prove to be a rather interesting thing. "So let's begin with Chemistry", she got out her Chemistry Textbooks from her messenger bag that she hauled half her locker's contents in every day. Luckily for her she had taken all her text books home for the night before she was to be in school. Unfortunately for the young master, who was still a boy of thirteen, this seemed like it would be a long mind exhausting day. "So this is what your era calls, 'the table of elements' it was arranged by some Russian man I do not recall the name of. We now call it the periodic table, as you can see the table has been arranged to be more organized as newer more frequent elements were being discovered." Ciel nodded intrigued at the table that now seemed to be up-to-date with at least a hundred elements in it now. "This, is magnesium and, this is oxygen, when they are made into a compound they form MgO. Which as you are fully aware of is used in old methods of photography, and is highly flammable." Ciel shuddered thinking about the crazy, old, fat, pig woman who went on a rampage and blew up people with happiness she did not possess. Sebastian gave him a sympathetic glance. Ayame noticed his reactions and continued on, "This element located on the bottom column is the radioactive element discovered by your time, but not yet fully understood is number ninety-two Uranium. It was used to create an atomic bomb, based on Albert Einstein's theory that the atom could produce massive energy through nuclear fission. The reaction happens when the atom of uranium under laboratory supervision is split from its pieces that make it up. Falling apart makes the atom more unstable then it was prior, and the energy has to release. As you know the energy upon the earth cannot be created, or destroyed. Therefore the energy is not lost; nature has a habit of recycling. The energy present in the atom in could obliterate life as we know it if in a high enough quantity. So we use around one-sixteenth of that energy is needed in the bomb."

'Atomic Bomb?', thought Ciel. "Yes, there was two atomic bombs was used to end World War II, they were dropped on two major cities in Japan by the Americans." Ciel looked surprised, so did Sebastian. "The damage must have been immense milady." Sebastian stated. "Yes it was, and oh I forgot to mention that war gets on a world scale now towards the mid twentieth-century. "She gives a half-heart laugh. Ciel has a calm stoic look on his face, while Sebastian grimaces at the new knowledge of the fool-hearted follies man plays with in the new era. Ayame evaluated the air around her, "I think it might be best to end the lesson here, Sebastian can you bring us some tea please?" He nods, and bows then briskly brings some tea and bonbons.* "Thank-you dear." Ayame smiles and continues to the next topic, modern day history. She proceeds to tell Ciel, about future presidents, happenings, and foreign trade relations of the modern era. "Wait, so in the future China is a second-world makes every first-world countries, stuff like clothes by the masses?" Ciel, inquires. "Yes, while it exports most of that stuff to America, it has a booming economy now and the U.S isn't presently so well off. This kind of financial crisis hasn't happened since the Great depression." Ayame, calmly explained.

"Well that sucks." Ciel simply stated. Sebastian told Ciel to watch his language in front of a lady, and his tutor. "But, I'm just repeating the language she used in her journal, right here!" Ciel whined. 'Oh, this is truly delicious Ciel whining.' Ayame thought to herself. 'Oh, wait! Shit.' She addressed Sebastian who was now looking at her in a questioning manor. "First of all Sebastian you're over analyzing this, when someone uses phrases like that with those kinds of words in that manor in modern day conversation they generally don't mean the actual meaning. Or, comprehend it while their using it." "More, importantly why did you go through my private diary Ciel?" Ayame said raising her voice losing her patience. "You shouldn't raise your voice like that milady, it's unbecoming." Ciel stated calmly. This only infuriated the young lady more. "Why you, I may raise my voice when a situation calls for it to be appropriate, and this situation fits well. " Ayame was seething. "You mustn't take and view other persons' possessions like that; it's disrespectful to said person's privacy. That is why it's written down with a lock and key only meant to be in possession of the proper owner." Her words reveal truth to Ciel, away ashamed. He then tries to keep his "pride", and asks his fuming tutor to pardon his actions. Ayame's expression grows soft with the understanding of a mother to a young child, who has caught him doing something naughty.

"It's alright, just don't do that again." "What were you looking for? Where you searching for information about me?""Yes and now, my curiosity has been thoroughly sated." "Especially after reading page fifty, the entry on Sebastian's cat fetish in the manga of ours." Ciel stated. Ayame felt her face heat up. "What else did you read?" She prayed to the Lord God he hadn't discovered anything about neko-mimi Ciel. Oh God. She grimaced at thought. "Nothing too interesting." Ciel replied. He gave her a curious look and then, turned his attention to the snacks in front of him. He sipped his Earl Grey tea. He had it imported from producers in India, typical.

So after tea-time, Ayame guided Ciel in modern concepts of Geometry. "And, so what my parents knew when they were in their twenties in the 1970's, about Geometry has been revised since then. Even a postage stamp issued told the new discoveries. Once thought to be incorrect.*" Ayame, concluded the lecture. Last on the list was Modern Biology. She explained what she knew about the contents of the textbook, mainly what is now known about animals and the way they behave and why. Also how life processes worked. "So it's as I said, earlier this evening, the given amount of energy on this planet cannot be created, or destroyed, it can only be recycled. The sun gives light UV, and UVA radiation as energy to warm the planet and support life in it. In the food chain, the sun's energy is used on the first level to convert a form of simple sugars for micro-organisms, and also plants. Then herbivores, omnivores, and carnivores can the energy from eating the plants and each other."

"However, some energy is 'lost' in the metabolically processed in the organism that is higher on a higher level. The energy gained is less thus by the consumer. Then it can be recycled through the living creature. When you die however your body's vessel you leave behind, will feed the earth nutrients, necessary to keep the earth fertile. Then we get into the Nitrogen cycle." "So, there you have it. Do you have any questions?" Ciel looked like he had been struck by a horse carriage.

'How the hell does this woman know so much?' Ciel thought stunned. It had been very gratifying an educational. He'd felt his intellect challenged by a near equal. What else could he learn from her staying here under her tutoring? He wondered. "Ciel, your thoughts are rude." Sebastian said.* "What?" Ciel just looked at him what was his demon butler talking about? He'd only thought nice things about his golden haired tutor. "Never mind." Sebastian said. It seemed

Ciel was too young to understand fully the meaning of his words. He'd have to update his vocabulary tomorrow before, he could study under the young maiden again. They had supper later that evening, and Sebastian put Ciel to bed.

Ayame had already changed into a night-gown; she had borrowed from Mei-rin. They were about the same height. 5'5. As she was getting ready to retire to dreamland for the night, Sebastian knocked on the door and came in. Now being from the year 2011, and having a full length night gown appropriate to the 1800's didn't change the fact Ayame, was in her underclothes in front of a demon man. She blushed and tried to slip on a robe hanging on the clothes rack in her wardrobe. "Kyaa!" Ayame exclaimed when she couldn't get on a robe for modesty's sake on her part. (Ayame is a very modest girl never showing anything past the knee, she detests jean and pants she would often wear decent length skirts and dresses even in her time.) "Calm down, and keep your voice down, I've seen enough women, for this state you're in to be nothing." He wasn't joking Ayame knew full well. Ayame now wanted to slap him and call him a pervert, but that would be against her better judgment. She decided to slap him only if he did something morally wrong to her.

The demonic butler read her thoughts. "Oh, come now don't play that, you wouldn't stand a chance, and I rather think you wouldn't want too." Sebastian playfully remarked. Ayame was peeved now. Though humble in general she had some pride too. "Would I now? How would you know?" she dared. "Because, my sweet I've looked into your soul and know you." He simply said. "You do not 'know me'. " Ayame stubbornly stated. "I know you well enough, to know, you're thinking on the word is perverse though correct." He said. 'What do they teach young people in that era anyways?' he thought. They seem so knowledgeable in the nature of sinfulness not present in people like the young master's fiancée. At this age she shouldn't have, not have period. "In my era many girls aren't waiting for marriage, and learning about such things by massive libraries of information on the 'internet' I've talked about earlier in my lectures with Ciel." 'Wait had she just read his mind?' 'No that's not possible he was a demon, human aren't capable of that feat, and most creatures in general.' 'Only God, and his messengers the angels, and occasional demon mostly one's partners could.'

"Oh, but it is posisible Sebby." Ayame mocked. Sebastian stood dumb-struck at what he had heard, then gave a creepy grin and walked up to her. Ayame took a step back, and then another until she was against the wall. Sebastian trapped her pinning her arms. "Who gave you permission to use that atrocious name that numb-skull of a reaper Grell uses?" he asked her. "No one." Ayame says in a small voice. Several black feathers were floating about, as Sebastian's eyes flashed red. "Well then, say you're sorry." He continued to smile creepily.

"Sorry?" she offered. In a flash before she knew what hit her, Sebastian had taken a hold of her lips pressing against her. It took a moment for it to register in her brain. This hadn't been her first kiss that went to a fellow Russian American boy, at the Russian camp in New York when she was ten or so. 'Damn, why must his lips taste so good?' She thought. She wanted to fight him, and pull away but, couldn't Sebastian was taking his gold old time. He savored her emotions that ran through her soul; fear, anger, confusion, and some lust too. Her soul he could taste through her mouth was like sweet berries of the summer; her being was both cold, and also warm. He taken in all of this with a simple kiss. He pulled back from her, and released her. She was now looking at him in wonderment. He smirked, and left her to linger over it. He'd also sensed something in that kiss, besides her mysterious parts she kept locked, and hidden behind her dark blue eyes. He found he wouldn't be physically be able to extract her soul. It was seemingly protected especially by Yahweh the Lord God of the Israelites'. He would have to find out more, about this matter later. He could always claim her, his, by giving her his mark for the end of days. He chuckled at the thought, and left the confused maiden to slumber.

The next day, there was a knock on the door of the main entrance. Sebastian went to go and open it. There standing in the doorway was a little girl at most three-years old, who shared resemblance to the flustered tutor of Ciel. She had the same eyes, and the hair was slightly darker almost brunette but, not quite. Her skin was also slightly darker, than the fair tutor. It had a more healthful glow about it. 'Her child?' he dreaded that thought and banished it from his thoughts. He smiled, said hello and led through to the sitting room where everyone was enjoying afternoon tea taking a break from their studies, and/or work.

"Young master, Lady Ayame I present to you this young mistress. What was your name little one?" He asked her. The little girl in a dark green dress, of the time period, saw the older girl and ran towards her. "My big sister Alge* is here!" she gleefully proclaimed. "Annastia? What are you doing here sweetie?" She was slightly confused. "I don't know Alex sister, I was at day-care. When I woke up from my nap, I was led here by a white bird, and black bird. The birds helped me knock on the door." The smart three-year-old explained. Ciel and Sebastian raised eyebrows. "This is my baby sister Annastia, she gets her vocabulary from me." Ayame stated proudly. "Anna is going to be staying here for a while." The cute little girl stated. "I'll get your things into my room, you can stay with me sweetie." Ayame fondly looked upon her angelic kin.

To be continued-

Star Notes: 1. the sun, rises in the east, myths tell this is rebirth of the sun, or a god. They set in the west, to shine on the land of the dead. 2. I actually used the right term found this on google search: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&h=459&w=500&sz=21&tbnid=BQ3_vrDhFG1fPM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dtray%2Bon%2Bwheels&zoom=1&q=tray+on+wheels&hl=en&usg=_NXdHSpv_LSBqjpAUHWitANdsosk=&sa=X&ei=ro16Te67PMKAlAef0_TrBQ&sqi=2&ved=0CDcQ9QEwAQ

3. She's a tutor; I'm not entirely sure what was used to address one back then.

4. French- bonbons=candies, or "little goodies" basically. I had to add it. X3

5. Four colors suffice, theorem. .org/wiki/Four_color_theorem

6. I'm lecherous laughs, I like to use woman as in well, its' true definition.

7. Alge= the way my sister first called me when she could say my name perfectly well. Her name is Annastia, also.

~Please Review. ~3


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: A/N I forgot, to put a disclaimer due to the fact; that I was writing this before bed and was tired. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kuroshitsuji, only to my OC character, and her sister.

Today, Ayame had risen extra early so that she may say the Shema prayer* before she was to do anything else. _Sh'ma Yis'ra'eil Adonai Eloheinu Adonai echad. Barukh sheim k'vod malkhuto l'olam va'ed_._ V'ahav'ta eit Adonai Elohekha b'khol l'vav'kha uv'khol naf'sh'kha uv'khol m'odekha_._ V'hayu had'varim ha'eileh asher anokhi m'tzav'kha hayom al l'vavekha. V'shinan'tam l'vanekha v'dibar'ta bam. b'shiv't'kha b'veitekha uv'lekh't'kha vaderekh uv'shakh'b'kha uv'kumekha. Uk'shar'tam l'ot al yadekha v'hayu l'totafot bein einekha. Ukh'tav'tam al m'zuzot beitekha uvish'arekha. _Ayame closed her eyes, and listened in the silence. Yes, the Messianic Era of peace would be ushered in time. Peace shalom, how Ayame enjoyed it. But, all good things must be put aside for the now, and now for Ayame was living in the then ironically.

Ayame finished her prayer, and got dressed in her petal pink dress. She took out from her messenger bag the endless Capricorn of goodies, some accessories to match her outfit. She undid her braid she'd put her curly hair in before bed. Golden honey ringlets magically seemed to place themselves just-so perfectly around her face. She then took a flower pink petal hair comb*, and fixed in her hair. She then went to get her stockings slipping on a white and pink garters, she then put on pale pink slippers. She reached for a pair of pale pink gloves, reaching for a red rose brooch she usually could wear with any of her meager outfits. It had gone missing from her vanity. Instead in its place just sitting there was a little note, with a black feather. 'Sorry your sister had gone earlier and had tried to put the brooch on herself, and somehow managed to break it.' How odd, she'd almost forgotten about her little sister, and how she always tried to be like her older sister. The little girl would always try to dress up in her things. Ayame, continued to read the note with an intent interest. 'It will take some time to mend; she has managed to break off the petals.' 'Therefore I'm making it imperative that we go to town with the young master, and the others to town. There we will purchase some much needed new things.' 'Sebastian.' "Well isn't that vague." Ayame said to herself. But, it seemed while they were there, she might be able to get new clothes, and things for herself, and her bumbling sister.

After eating breakfast, the Phantomhive party, decided to hit the town. Sebastian and Bard took some horse carriages, and drove them to the town square, far from Ciel's manor home in the country side. When they had arrived the Earl's party as usual, had managed to attract a crowd. Mainly due to the Earl be well-known as a toy company, and Sebastian being devilishly handsome. Honestly though, Ayame thought that the Earl just had a certain power aura around him. That had split into two groups to go shopping. Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Mei-rin went to shop for specific items, required by Ciel. Ciel, Sebastian, Ayame, and Annastia would go make their own purchases as a group. Annastia could also use some new pretty things, so Ayame decided on going to the dress shop once Ciel was done with his endless list of petty purchases.* He'd gotten three new hats with feathers as was the fashion, and a new pimpin walk stick. He'd also had gotten several boxes of luxurious chocolates, and two brand-new EGL* outfits. Sebastian got the go ahead to get him-self a new kick ass tail coat. He'd also found some squirming abandoned kittens, and managed to persuade the young earl to let him keep them. He put the kittens in his man purse. "What the heck do you think you're doing putting those kittens in your purse?" Ayame angrily cried out. "They'll suffocate. They're not Paris Hilton's flipping Chihuahua!" "Be that as it may, and that I don't know exactly who you're referring to, the kittens will be perfectly safe in there." Sebastian replied smartly. "Alright, but I'm not to blame if you find dead kittens on your person." Ayame conceded.

She had finally gotten to get some things for her sister and herself, for their dreadfully bear wardrobe. For herself she'd gotten a few more simple but, flattering modest colored dresses. One a mocha brown, and a lavender, a robin's egg blue dress. She went exuberantly on her sister's outfits on the other hand. Putting much effort into, getting the best dress prints and the cutest accessories for the tiny lady.* When she was finished and had paid, Sebastian took their things for them, and them to one last shop. "In there milady I think you will find something most fitting to your tastes." He simply said. Ayame looking questionably took her sister's hand and went through the door. In the store were some exquisite looking brooches of all sorts, along with other jewelry apparel. Ayame's eyes traveled to the trays of brooches. Her eyes settled upon a brooch nearly identical to her broken one. The only difference was that it was black. She made up her mind, and decided to get it. Afterword she proudly fastened it upon her bosom. Sebastian eyes looked incredulous at her decision, but he remained silent. The young master nodded, and they met up with the foolish three plus Tanaka at a small café.

After they had eaten they decided to head back to the Earl's mansion, when a mysterious boy walked up and asked Ayame if she would follow him some place. Before she could answer him, he'd run off laughing, Ayame quickly went after him holding her sister's hand, Sebastian and Ciel in his arms tagging close by. When Ayame had stopped running she found herself staring at the entrance of a church yard. Sebastian had caught up with her, and put Ciel down who was following him close. Ayame's curiosity got the better of her, and she went to inside the holy building. It had turned out, that the church was actually a huge abandoned religious study with a library on various religious subjects. Ayame had found, and picked up a textbook with a placeholder in it. When she opened the book, a black and a white feather fell out of the page. Ciel picked up the black feather, and examined it closely. Finding nothing he could deduct from it he handed it to Sebastian. Ayame had picked up the white feather, and was reading the article in the page she had found the feathers to be in. 'There speaks of covenant, between the Lord God, and his chosen people the Isrealites. In which, a son born of King David's line would become the Jewish Messiah ushering in an era of peace.' Ayame smiled, yes she knew well of this covenant. 'But, what ye didn't know is that for such an event to take place, there must be a union of heaven, and hell through a messenger of the rainbow. This blessed one is the link between the Earth the heavens and Hades.' Ayame frowned, and continued to read the passage. 'This union is to be established through arranged holy matrimony, of a son of Lilith, and a daughter of Eve.' "Damn political marriages." Ayame swore. Ciel took the book she was reading from, and looked over its contents. He looked perplexed. "Sebastian what does this mean to you?" the little Earl asked. Sebastian looked at the in-scripted words, and stifled a chuckle. "Young master it appears as though, the Father has arranged a political marriage between two unsuspecting persons." "I think he wanted to achieve some common ground alliances of heaven and hell. Though frankly I don't know how that's supposed to work out. But, seeing as how he runs everything, he should what he's doing," Explained the demon. "Sebastian this is an order, take the book with you and try to decode its contents for me. I want a full explanation in the morning." Said, Ciel. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a bow. 'What does all this mean?' thought, Ayame.

To be continued. - Please Review.

*Shema , first translation: .

*Ayame's hair comb: .com/imgres?imgurl=./2452/3757166612_76e4943914_&imgrefurl=/photos/40820067%40N07/3757166612&usg=_4ENZJNWfwj9UaOXUVoRJ1Q0I-eE=&h=750&w=1000&sz=1251&hl=en&start=36&zoom=1&tbnid=Uzk4icghfjPcoM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=183&ei=mjd8TdlSy9OBB6DMhdYH&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpink%2Bhair%2Bcomb%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1596%26bih%3D715%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C322&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=695&vpy=383&dur=4270&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=109&ty=123&oei=jjd8Tcz_CIPGlQeEh83hBQ&page=2&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:36&biw=1596&bih=715

*Petty purchases: have you seen the ending song where Ciel makes Sebby-chan carry all his crap?

*EGL: Elegant Gothic Lolita.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It's magaka does.

Ayame Maaka: "Hey minna-san, my birthday is tomorrow so be expecting a special birthday chapter for Ayame K and I. X3 Please Review.

Chapter 4: ~Eve of the flower's birth~ (Part 1)

Sebastian had searched through the book that Ciel, ordered him to decode. The words were cryptic, too vague to be obvious, and therefore dangerous in the wrong hands of mortals. 'The rainbow is born annually on the ides of March. On the sex mensis* of the year post the flower turns eighteen expect it to become ripe with fruit. This is the time the king will be conceived.' Sebastian smirked at the seemly inappropriate Latin, which meant sixth month. What was with the mention of rainbow, and flower? Then the demon recalled, the myth where Iris was a messenger goddess using a rainbow as a bridge. Iris is a flower, and Ayame meant Blood Iris. This made sense if you translated the sanguine blood word in the scientific name. 'Interesting', the black butler thought.

Ayame was singing the Shema to herself in her room, when Sebastian came barging in. "Oh, hi don't you knock?" Ayame fumbled an excuse. "My apologies, milady but your singing was just so lovely." "It seems also that your birthday is coming up real soon, tomorrow by the looks of it." Sebastian explained. 'Oh, shit I totally forgot my own upcoming birthday.' Ayame cursed in her head. "Language, milady." Sebastian scolded. "Again, with the mind-reading." Ayame, complained to herself mostly. Sebastian chuckled. "We will be making preparations for your party milady. So just try to stay out of trouble today." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ayame yelled tiredly. Ayame finished soon after the butler had left the room, and went downstairs to have the morning meal. "J'ai besion le petit déjeune"* muttered Ayame sleepily. She reached the table which had been set, a note placed upon it. 'Here, I thought you might be hungry, I've left for business and have left Sebastian in charge in my absence.' –Ciel P. ~Great.

"I've seen the three idiots on a wild-goose-chase." Sebastian said peering up behind her. "Aiiiiiiiiiii. WTF, Sebastian." Ayame screamed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't understand that." The devil smiled. That was of course false. "FML" Ayame sighed with defeat. "I don't think I Possible could milady, anymore than it already has been fucked with." Sebastian smiled. Ayame's ear burned in more ways than one in hearing that. "This should be fun, just us here until tomorrow evening." "Alone." Sebastian emphasized. (Which was true because, Annastia had gone with Mei-rin for the day.) 'Fuck.' Ayame swore. Sebastian had a stern look on his face. "Watch your language milady, lest it be used against you." He pointed out with a smirk.

Lain: Six months

French: I have need of breakfast.

I know it was short, but I have to find time tomorrow. Reviews are loved. X3


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame Maaka: "Sorry guys I was late, but I've had a lot of homework; and have been bombarded with tests lately." Happy sixteenth birthday to me! "I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC character, and her bubbly sister. ~ Please Review "This chapter celebrates Ayame's birthday, and gives some past background."

Ayame got up extra early this morning, in truth she was a bit of a night owl though she also enjoyed twilight hours. Today was the Ides of March her day of birth. 'Beware the Ides of March' was a popular phrase many cite, from the play on Caesar's murder by envious Roman politicians. In truth it was a foreboding day in history. Ayame shook her head; no she wasn't going to linger on this. She recites the Morning Prayer,

_Sh'ma Yis'ra'eil Adonai Eloheinu Adonai echad._  
Hear, Israel, the Lord is our God, the Lord is One.

In an undertone:

_Barukh sheim k'vod malkhuto l'olam va'ed_.  
Blessed be the Name of His glorious kingdom forever and ever.

_V'ahav'ta eit Adonai Elohekha b'khol l'vav'kha uv'khol naf'sh'kha uv'khol m'odekha_.  
And you shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your might.

_V'hayu had'varim ha'eileh asher anokhi m'tzav'kha hayom al l'vavekha._  
And these words that I command you today shall be in your heart.

_V'shinan'tam l'vanekha v'dibar'ta bam  
_And you shall teach them diligently to your children, and you shall speak of them

_b'shiv't'kha b'veitekha uv'lekh't'kha vaderekh uv'shakh'b'kha uv'kumekha_  
when you sit at home, and when you walk along the way, and when you lie down and when you rise up.

_Uk'shar'tam l'ot al yadekha v'hayu l'totafot bein einekha_.  
And you shall bind them as a sign on your hand, and they shall be for frontlets between your eyes.

_Ukh'tav'tam al m'zuzot beitekha uvish'arekha._  
And you shall write them on the doorposts of your house and on your gates.

After she'd finished, there was a knock on the door. "Might I come in?" "Yes." Sebastian waltzed into her bedchambers.* "What is it Sebastian?" Ayame asked, still yet to rid herself of slumbers' hold. "I heard you praying the Morning Prayer, and went to prepare some breakfast for you." Sebastian explained. "Such a lovely singing voice, you have milady." The butler had a pensive look on his flawless face. "Thank you." The blood red flower managed to mutter. She took some of the scones, and the tea the demon butler had prepared.

"Now then, milady Ciel made his departure late last night, but he will be back before seven o' clock weather permitting." He paused for breath. "The others have also gone to do their own errands." He smirks suggestively, "What shall we do to pass the time, until then milady?" He'd pinned her against the door frame. Ayame flushed, she had recalled a similar occurrence that she'd thought she had long since banished from her memory. "I've no idea what your implying, Sebastian." She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. "I just hope it isn't something I would call perverse." She continued. "I'd rather not use violence against your advances." Ayame threatened. "Oh?" Sebastian said. This was rather amusing, this girl thinking she could beat him into submission.

"I know pressure points Sebastian and so, I'd rather not use it." "See I know very well, the physical advantage you have against me, I assume a mental one also." "The strategy I choose to use in close combat generally is to manipulate the person's vital points on their body. By using pressure points, you can get within close striking range, and avoid injury by using surprise. You might be able to access other parts of the body by blocking the life-force on certain areas. Then you can let the person's body cave in from the center of their being." Ayame finished.

"You know you've made two mistakes." Sebastian replied. "First off you do not go telling your strategies to people, you intend to fight up against." "Secondly, you talk way too much." He pressed against her and raised her chin so that her face was looking into his devilish rusty red and brown eyes. "You know that don't you?" "You keep on blabbering, all that notions in your head you should really keep to yourself." Sebastian smiled at her looking at her longingly. "Instead of sharing all your knowledge to the world so that they might gain some wisdom, why don't you use them for something useful?" Ayame blinked, she wasn't sure what should feel. Sebastian continued, "You might seem like an open-book, but there's just this air around you that's still so mysterious." "You got to have been joking." Ayame, finally said seriously. The demon frowned, his flirtatious efforts wasted. "I had been looking into your, records from your cell-phones' connection to the 'internet'." He said. Ayame blinked again, before saying, "How in God's holy name did you figure out how to work that thing?" "Milady please do try to remember for future reference, I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian replied with a wide grin showing pointy canines, his aura turning black, dark feathers enveloping her. His eyes flashed red. Ayame didn't flinch, strangely she felt compelled to catch a hold of one of the feathers, and examined it. Deciding it was a pretty thing, she tucked it into her dress pocket for future use.

"How, odd." The demon said. "Even when you know what I am, and I've shown you, you don't cower in fear." He stated slightly interested. "How can someone so holy looking, be frightening?" Ayame asks honestly. 'She's still so innocent.' He realized with bemusement. "Do hear your own words." That was all he said. He walks with her to the sitting room and pats down on the loveseat. "Tell me would you, about your family?" he asks politely. "Alright." Ayame decided. She looked as if she was in a reverie. Finding her way back to Earth, she started "My mother died when I was just eleven-years-old." Sebastian nodded solemnly his young master, had also lost his parents at around the same age. "It was rather difficult for my father, he was incompetent, and he lacked wisdom." He'd courted several women, mostly foreign one's like my mother, she was Russian." "I have almost non-existent actual American blood-lines in me." "Anyways he in his arrogant king like foolishness sent the women packing fast." "He was pretty cheeky bastard, one lady by the name of Martha, married my father and my baby sister came about of this union." She caught her breath before continuing, "They soon divorced, and my father is now, I'm not positive for how long, remarried to a Philippines lady." "You already know of my sister." "How, did you say your mother perished from?" Sebastian asked. "It was due to cancer, to be more, clear Leo-Myer sarcoma of her reproductive organs." "She suffered for three years." Ayame muttered. "I'm really glad actually that she's gone." She giggled inwardly, "Tragic isn't it?" Sebastian looked with concern at the young girl. "Don't worry, the cancer isn't hereditary, it was her, own genetic malfunction. It was activated from her smoking, or from her early teenage promiscuousness. Generally, that type of cancer occurs when you are in your fifties." She said with a dark smile.

Suddenly the fallen angel couldn't help, but embrace her. The pendant Ayame kept on her person at all times started to glow a pale yellow. Sebastian noticed and releases her. As he was looking at the yellow light illuminating from the yellow aquamarine pendant, he attempts to also comfort her. He looks up at her, "You've had quite an unpleasant childhood yes?" "I've been reading up on those books we found in the abandoned church." "It seems you are destined for something truly great." "It having to do with the Jews waiting for a messiah." He pressed. _"Whatever it is my woman's intuition is telling me it's something blasphemous, on the lines of I'm under a state of Grace from God, or whatnot."_ Ayame states sarcastically. "Now I don't suppose that Gabriel going to tell me, I will be in a state of Immaculate Conception now?" she asks. "Not unless the Lord wills it." Sebastian states with false piety. Wind chimes chimed sounding against the open window. A knock came onto the front entrance door. "Now who could that be?" Sebastian thought out loud.

The young tutor followed the devilishly handsome butler to the door. He opened the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" he says politely. "I'm looking for a Miss Alexandra Koyama." The seemingly androgynous person, with dusty white wings stated. He was angel. "I am Gabriel, and I've come to tell you of the Lord's plans for you." He trailed off when he saw, her pale complexion. She feels faint, and falls back on Sebastian who tries to keep her upright. "Holy." 'Oh shit, crap, WTF' all the profanities in English she knew went through her head systematically. The angel reading her mind frowns, while Sebastian tries to look stern, but fails and chuckles. "Now, now milady you haven't even given him the chance to speak."

Sebastian assisted the young tutor in sitting down on the couch; he motioned for Gabriel to sit. "Right now then, doth not worry thyself I'm not here to tell you are with child. You along with most born of woman can only have conceive children the normal way." Ayame blushed a shade of pink. "The Lord Almighty has been waiting for a chance to settle some ancient feuds between heaven, and hell." Ayame waited for what he was going to say with new found intrigue. "Since thy Father is the closest to thing to being your father, he has arranged for humankind and the heavens a convenient solution." "You are to take to heart his decision for you." Gabriel looked at Ayame. "I myself don't see the wisdom in this, but you are to be betrothed to this demon, fallen archangel, prince of hell, son of Lilith." He looked unobtrusive.

"What, the Lord can't be serious." Sebastian stated bemused. "I can assure you he's being very serious, this marriage will end the feuding, not to mention the Messianic Era." Gabriel looked excitedly. "You can pull yourself up from the dirt on which you'd fallen if you join with this woman, think about it demon." "My name's Sebastian thank-you and I." Ayame looked to the demon, and the angel. "Who am I to deny what my heavenly Father thinks is good for me?" "We'll discuss the details later, but let the Father know I'll be thinking about it." Gabriel looked very happy. "Oh how modest is thee, well I suppose you are both to discuss this not to rush into anything, and such." With that he hurriedly left without finishing his tea.

"Since when did you ever consider that kind of a relationship with me My Lady? Sebastian made the effort to emphasize. "You'd be surprised how attractive and alluring you are to mortal women." Ayame simply said. "Well in that case I suppose we must start courting and getting to know each other better?" He inquired. "Fine, fine." 'I really hope this doesn't turn into something awkward.' Ayame thought. Later that evening when everyone came back to the manor… "WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?" said the three morons. "The tutor's going to be marring the butler?" "Yes well, congratulations Sebastian, Miss Alexandra." Ciel said with a cough, and ahem. "Thank you my lord." The demonic prince said with a smile. Annastia pulled at Alexandra's skirt, "Big sister's getting married?" "Yes, and then I'll be your uncle."* Sebastian said picking up the little girl. 'She'll make good practice.' Ayame demon fiancé whispered. Ayame, never wanted to slap the man more in her life. (*A/N I don't really care what the legal term is.) They had a cake set out with sixteen candles. "Make, a wish Miss Ayame!" The three inept servants exclaimed. 'I wish for a sweet simple humbling life. I wish for a cure for the loneliness I've endured throughout the years of my life.' "You're half way there milady." Sebastian said. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Later after Sebastian explained what he'd found out in detail, and explained the mind reading development. "Alright then you may carry on." Ciel said. "Yes my lord." The trusty butler replied. Sebastian had one last thing to do before he rested in his room. He went up to his fiancées chambers. Ayame was getting dressed in a black negligee nightgown. 'Hello my dear.' Sebastian whispered. "Eekkk, Sebastian don't scare me like that!" The girl said shakily. "Oh did I manage to frighten you? I'm sorry." He said slightly amused. "No, of course not. What did you come here for anyway?" Ayame lied. "Honesty really is the best policy, my dear and stop being so coy." The demon said his eyes flashing red. 'I wish I could mark her, and eat her delicious soul, but it's protected. Though I'd much rather see how this works for my advantage.' The demon thought. Ayame had a confused expression. 'I knew it you never did like me, you flirt!' She thought-yelled. Sebastian pinned her to her bed. As she looked up at him, her face turned several shades of red. "Just like your namesake so lovely." The demon laughed. His eyes flickered scanning his would be soul-mate. She looked at him curious as to what would happen next. "I wonder if you taste like a flower too." He said. 'WTH are flowers supposed to taste like?' thought the tutor. She found out a few seconds later. Sebastian, picked up a lock of her hair, and twirled it studying it. Then he brought her face up to his and closed the gap between their lips.

'Mfttt.' Ayame made a feeble protest. Sebastian ignored her, and continued to kiss, and caress her. Taking his good old time, Ayame couldn't fight the urge burning inside her to kiss him back, and gave into the furious passion. Sebastian decided to use this chance of her weakness to give her mouth some much needed attention. He licked her lower lip causing the girl to gasp. He then, slipped his tongue in. Ayame hid the best she could from him, but that was futile. He wanted to dance, and he always got what he desired. She was slow to respond to the new advances, but quickly learned the art. After a few blissful minutes of this she broke away from him. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" he asked slightly interested as to her response. "For helping me, drive away some of this loneliness ebbing at my soul." 'Hmm, interesting way or wording it.' The demon thought. "What was that?" his doe eyed fiancée asked. "Nothing my dear." He quickly said. He kissed her one more on her forehead. "I must leave now happy birthday my lady." Ayame smiled as he turned to leave. Whispering, 'Thanks.'

*a href="?ref=10s7lnp" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"/a Preview next chapter: "The Tutor's sister causes chagrin."

Love, hate? Review please. ~ O-O


	6. Chapter 6

Ayame Maaka: Hey guys. Um yeah I'm going to not make up some lame excuse. School, basically, and I will be having a tea room party on Saturday as a belated birthday party. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

~Chapter 6 'The tutor's sister causes chagrin.' (I don't think I put a title up last time. )

Ayame had gotten up early this morning; it had been a week since her sixteenth birthday. She was currently going through books in the Phantomhive's personal library that was collected by the late Phantomhives. Subjects varied from underground conspiracies, law cases, historical accounts, other old records, and even child care books read by Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel's mother. When Ciel had told Sebastian to examine the contents of the books from the abandoned church, he'd decided to bring some back. They were now in library's record. And so, Ayame was skimming them for some hidden details. Gabriel's words echoed in her head. She sighed, shaking her head slightly. Her pendant started to glow again; crap she'd forgotten to recite the Shema this morning. So she quickly said it, for Shalom.

The door cracked open making an eeerrrkk sound. Ayame glanced up from her scholarly studies thinking it was Sebastian. 'Come to have bothered me eh?' she thought. But, instead she saw her sister Annastia walk in rushing towards her. "Watcha doing Alex?" the little soon to be three-year-old asked. "Reading." Ayame replied curtly. "Oh." Another minute of awkward silence passed between the agnate siblings. Ayame finding something smiled, and put her book down putting a bookmarker in. Suddenly the devilish butler came waltzing in. "Found something?" he asked her. "Yes, see right here? On page 225 it says, 'the bride, is adorned in white dove's feathers; whilst, the bridegroom is adorned in black crow's feathers. ''she a daughter of Eve, with the face of Lilith must be vigilant; the time will come when all could be lost.' "Sebastian held a thoughtful expression. "So have you figured out what it means yet?" he asked. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, until I'm absolutely sure." The tutor said. "Alright then love." He said leaning in for a kiss. Annastia was watching with intent interest. "Woah, woah we can't!" Ayame said backing away waving her arms in the air like a bird. "Why ever not?" Sebastian inquired with a smirk on his face. 'don't tell me you're the prudish type.' He thought to her. 'Hell no!' she thought swore. Sebastian kept on smirking at the horrid pun. "I was also reading up on relationships of this time-period, and courting. When you're courting you can't show affection in that manner." Ayame surmised. (A/N yes, it's true and that would suck.) "Fine, fine I'll just steal a kiss from you while you're sleeping." The butler said with a smirk. "That's even worse!" Ayame exclaimed. "Yes, but stolen kisses are the sweetest." Said the demon. All the while the tutor's young sister had been listening to this conversation. She ran out to tell everyone, about how her sister was marrying the black clad handsome prince charming. Which everybody was already aware of already.

After she came back to study returning from a trip to the bathroom, Ayame discovered to her horror Sebastian was in his tutor outfit with a pointer tapping a pile of texts. "What's all of this?" she asked afraid. "It'd be best for you to continue your studies along with the young master." He gestured to the grumbling earl, who was leering over a math textbook. "You shall continue with your lady's studies, along with history." The tutor-butler said. "Why history?" Ayame asked curiously. "You like history yes? And, also because your knowledge of it doesn't go past the dark ages." He said with a cruel smile. "Oh, boy I can hardly wait what first?" Ayame said sarcastically. "First is French. You told me when you were back in your era you had 'bombed' your last exam yes?" Ayame sighed in utter defeat. This was going to be a long day. "

"No, no, no." "Your grammar is off; you have to put en after y. Let's try this. 'Il y a quelques eleves dans ma salle de classe. Combien de il y a ? " Ayame raised her hand. "Oui, Alix?" "Il y a deux d'eux. " Ayame said. "Excellent."* said the polyglot butler. Next, was art, Ayame drew a portrait of a stray cat, and Sebastian gave her an A+. Ciel was swearing, and wheezing to get the abomination out of his estate. Then music came up. Ayame had played the piano for a time, when she was nine. But, she loathed it and didn't get pasted learning to read basic sheet-music. So Sebastian after hearing her scales demonstration gave up with a sigh. Finally was the last subject dance. There were going to have to waltz. 'Like hell I can learn this crud in time for the next ball.' She thought. Ayame was thinking, this would be to awkward. So Sebastian decided to let her study a good book he found one the subject.* (read it) 'She needs to memorize the foot patterns anyway.' He thought to himself.

Annastia unseen, had in the mean time, ransacked her older sister's room. Her journal had been taken again. It had her inter most thoughts in writing. Let's face it the newest entries were filled with young wild imaginings. If ever Ciel, or heaven forbid the black butler read it well. Fate seemed to be cruel to Ayame at the moment, and Sebastian came to keep tabs on the active toddler. "Read me this story Uncle Sebastian please." the young naïve girl requested. Unbeknownst to Ayame, who had came in soon after. "Sebastian what are you reading?" she asked cautiously. "Well I was going to read this to your sister, but now that I look at it I don't think the contents is appropriate." He said looking over to the young tutor. "What's wrong with it?" she asked. The little girl peered upon the pages words. "Alge, what's French kissing?" she asked seriously. "She can read?" Sebastian asked astounded. 'That's quite interesting.' Ayame blushed, and fled the room quickly. "Hey, aren't you going to answer her question?" called Ciel; who had been listening the whole time. "Go back, and do your work bocchan." His butler admonished. "Yes, Sebastian." The young boy sighed, his fun over.

*French: (S) In my classroom there are a few students. How many are there? Yes Alex?

(A) There are two. (Basically.)

(S) Excellent. (True cognate.)

2. * online book .gov/cgi-bin/ampage?collId=musdi&fileName=&recNum=117&itemLink=r?ammem/musdibib:field(NUMBER+band(musdi+102))&linkText=0


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I think my excuse this time was that my computer's battery died. The power button wouldn't turn on for 2-3 days, and I freaked out. Also that my grammar is getting worse each chapter, and my next excuse is: I've been bleeding from an unorthodox place, for no real reason at all. Weak form the loss of blood. I seriously thought I was going to die. Still not sure I'm home free from infection clotting, the blood loss….. (AM) So in this chapter Ayame shall experience my silent pain except it'd be her actual period. Yeah, when/if I get mine, I'm sure I'll die. If because, I'm not sure after such physical straining on my body I could have enough blood left to, sacrifice for reproductive purposes. So much essential things, such as time and minerals the body invests in for baby making. ~

~Chapter 7: His fiancée persisting. ~

Ayame felt horrible. When she'd woken up Saturday, she started her menstruation. Normally, she'd feel only mild cramping, and the loss of blood was minimal. But, in her mind's eye, her life was anything but normal now. This was likely only the second time she'd ever had a heavy period. Instead of going through four or five menstrual rags she'd had gone through eight today! Grumbling, she forced herself to concentrate on her lesson plans. She'd been careful never to show weakness in this monthly state of hers before, she wouldn't start now. Then her head started throbbing. 'Endure it.' She thought to herself. Ayame place the back of her hand on her forehead, and proceeded to think-it-away. It'd usually worked, but this happened to be a migraine. "Damn it." Ayame silently cursed inwardly. She then got up, and walked stubbornly to the kitchen.

'Where do they keep medicine in the 1800s?' thought Ayame. She'd found Mey-lin and requested some aspirin. With her pride intact the foolish tutor, went to the kitchen for a snack. Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking-BOOM! Right smack dab into the demonic butler. Smooth-move girl… Somehow, like in most anime this makes them fall on top of each other. The scene is the ever dashing dark butler, hovering over the cranky young lady with blonde curls. Midnight blue eyes, peer into wine red ones. "Get off now." The lady said. "Nope, I don't think I will." The butler smiled as the tutor gave him a dirty look. He whispers into her ear, "I happen to like the way things are right now." He says giving a toothy grin revealing longer than normal human canines. But, what the butler still wasn't aware of was that his fiancée wasn't in a loving state of mind. Quite frankly a demon and a butler or otherwise a man nether the less; so of course he wouldn't know of such feminine plagues…. Well that's what she'd thought, but she'd been wrong before. He stopped grinning when he saw the slight grimace on her face, when she'd felt the contraction of her uterine muscles. Sure, the tutor was honest, but also wouldn't let her physical weaknesses get the best of her. And, therefore go noticed by others. In that respect, she reminded the demon of his young master. But, then she'd wear her defenses down, so it wasn't worth putting up a constant mask. Upon his ponderings, Sebastian proceeded to ask the tutor if she was all right. "Am I alright?" the young lady practically screamed in a strained voice. "I've lost at least a quart and a half of blood in three days, as my monthly punishment for Eve's sin. I also think it's my body's way of punishing me for not getting pregnant… And, you're asking me if I'm Alright?" the young lady spazzed. "Oh." Was all the black butler could say, for once in a long while he was speechless. The butler left the kitchen.

"Here you are." said the demon butler, handing Ayame two small tablet and some water. "Why don't you try those?" he smiled. Ayame looked back at the tablet in her hand and then at her fiancée. "How can I be sure there not some date rape drug?" she asked suspiciously. "Because, you are protected by at least three levels of heaven officials, and if I wanted to I would of done it by now?" the lecherous demon offered. "Fair enough." The girl simply said. She took the pills, and drank the glass of water. "What are they for anyway pain?" she asked. "They are supposed to check the excessive bleeding." Sebastian stated. "Oh." The tutor said. She thanked him, thinking maybe she wouldn't bleed to death now. She whistled on her merry way to get her lesson plans and teach Ciel.

Sebastian walks in with a wheeled cart for tea time. Elizabeth is hugging Ciel to death. Finny talks to her, and she follows him to look at some cute baby animals or other. "Thank god, I thought she'd never leave." The young boy groaned. Sebastian chuckled. "Hey Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes milord?" said his butler. "What's wrong Miss Koyama lately? She seems to be a lot paler and snappier then she usually is." "Don't worry yourself milord, the miss is fine now it's taken care of." The akuma said. Ciel was grumbling under his breath, about demons, and vague details. Sebastian smirked he could possibly turn this into a 'game' of theirs. "So you want to know yes?" the demonic butler implored. "Sebastian this is an order, answer my question honestly." Ciel stated. "Yes my lord." said Sebastian his hand over his heart. Just then Ayame came tumbling in the weight of the contents of the bags which held her various lesson plans too much for her in her almost anemic state. Sebastian helped his lady get her things in orderly manner. "Perfect timing love." The demon butler smirked knowingly.

"What?" the tutor narrowed her eyes. "Ciel just ordered me to explain what has caused you to be under the weather so to speak." he explained. Ayame's eyes got wide. "That's my business not his, such a personal matter!" Ayame protested. "It's an order and I'm the head of the Phantomhive family, and Fantom toy/candy company now I order you to explain this to me." Ciel said. Ayame gave Sebastian a look of defeat. He smiled at her in his demon creepy way. "My lady, why don't we make this a game?" Sebastian asked. "What are you,… what was the order." He repeated the order. Ayame smiled her own knowing smile seeing where he was getting at. "Why are you two chatting up a storm about? Follow your orders!" "Yes milord." said the couple in unison. 'Creepy.' The young earl thought to himself. Ayame locked-downed the exists, while Sebastian went and got the blackboard. 'Crap what have I gotten myself into this time?' thought Ciel. It seemed like the two destined lovers, was in synch on a mental level and was conspiring against him. The thought caused Ciel to shudder.

Ayame got some clothes from her suitcase and went behind the divisor dressing screen to change. She came out wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit, from her era. The two males stared. Ayame didn't have an hourglass shape, but her big buttox, ample breasts, slim waist, and flat stomach made up for the fact she was a pear. Plus, she looked like the ideally reached figure of those women in the 1890s dresses that made your butt look big, and all the other attributes. The difference was, Ayame didn't need a corset, or hoop skirts for this look. Sebastian was the first on to blink. He smiled. He was so going to tease her relentlessly later about it. Ayame waited for someone to say something. "You look lovely?" Ciel offered awkwardly. "Thank-you." his tutor replied satisfied. "So today's lesson will be on the basics of a FEMALE's reproductive system and functions." the tutor emphasized female, she'd learned about men but that would be for another day when she felt mentally up for it. "Uhh." Ciel started. "Quiet bocchan." shushed his butler in tutor mode. Hour and a half later….

Sebastian was marking with a marker Ayame's abdomen with anatomical precision. There was a diagram on the blackboard showing a uterus and the hormonal flow chart of the menstrual cycle. "See bocchan the amond sized things here are her ovaries. This, is where when she was born, she'd had an estimated amount of 400 million potential children stored." Ciel was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "When a female doesn't get pregnant, the tissue lining that's made up of nutrients for the baby, isn't needed she has to shed it out. The tissue contains small vessels and its tissue so yeah." She explained smiling. "Such an investment and hardship on the body though. Ayame sighed. Ciel looked like he'd been mind raped. He held his head, "I'm 13 for god's sakes!" he screamed. Ciel, ran out the door. "So much for being mature." stated Ayame. "You only have to endure a little bit more of this long untiring game my dear." The demon said sweetly with some hints of maliciousness. "I know, I know." she sighed again this was going to be a long week. It required some tweaks to the original lesson plan too. "At least it's for a good cause." she smiled weakly. Then she passed out from the lack of glucose in her. Sebastian darted forward and caught her. He cupped her face and kiss her.

AM: No ayame isn't a diabetic. ~


	8. Chapter 8

~Ayame Maaka here, hi everyone who has read my story so far I love you guys. ^_^ Actually I got the idea for this story from watching the Child's Play by Gothicka on youtube.* That and stalking the Sebastian of the Phantomhive Service group's new pictures and video on sebby's channel. ~ enjoy! 'I do not in any way own the rights of Kuroshitsuji, just my OC this fic and my own characters.'

~Chapter 8: His tutor, goes to a costume ball~

"Why must I go to this ball Sebastian?" Ciel asked irked. "Why, if the Earl of Phantomhive didn't go to Mr. Smiths' engagement party it would be quite scandalous to your public appearance bocchan." Sebastian stated, well rehearsed on how to respond to the young adolescent. "I've come up with the best possible idea for us all to go as!" Ayame holding up paper bags containing her handiwork. "Let us see!" Bard, Finny, and Mey-lin said boisterously. They scrambled to look inside the bag Sebastian was currently holding.

"Alright, this one is for you four." Ayame said while looking at Tanaka. "Your theme is 'Goldilocks and the three bears'." "Bard, you're Papa bear." Ayame held out a bear suit complete with ears and tail, clothed in farmer's clothes. "Mey-lin your Mama bear." Ayame said passing to her the same suit slightly smaller, and with a dress and a bonnet. "Finnian your Baby bear." She handed the girlish boy an even smaller bear suit with sailor suit clothes. (A/N like what Grell, stole off of those cultists boys. XD) "Yay!" they shouted happily. "Oh, I almost forgot Tanaka you will be Goldilocks." She hands the shrunken man his 'Marie Antoinette 'get-up. "Ho, ho, ho." he thanked her. "Ciel, you and Lizzy are Hansel and Gretel." Ayame held out some German clogs, and German dress, and Ciel's boating hat in a tan brown."Oh my gosh, we're going to look so cuttteee Ciel!" Lizzy giggled. "Well it beats wearing that dress to Vis. Druitts' party. That perverted…." Ciel trailed off. "Did I just say that out-loud?" The young boy face flushed a pink tinge asked. "Yes, you did milord." Sebastian said with a smirk growing on his face. "That's a lot of baggage Ciel." Lizzy commented. "But, I bet you looked cute." Ciel turned rosier if possible. Mumbling he inquired what were the other costumes.

"Well I thought, wouldn't 'Little Red Riding Hood' be perfect for us." Ayame gestured towards her sister on her hip, and the black butler. "See, I'm Red Ridding." Ayame laid out her costume. It was a short red dress, a red mantle, and hood. She then laid out black mary-janes, white stockings with red bows on the garters, red gloves and a picnic basket. Then she got out Sebastian's outfit. "Sebastian is just perfect for the Big Bad Wolf." Ayame laid out one of the butler's usual outfits, but with blue accents added a dark blue tie, and a small top-hat with a dark blue bowtie on it. She also laid out one of the butler's pairs of boots, and black gloves. She then, took out real looking small cat ear like "wolf" ears and sewed a bushy spiked, gray wolf tail to the pants portion. "There you are my dear." She smiled, knowing full well he hated dogs. He smiled back not saying anything. "Right next up, Anna here you are." Ayame put out Annastia's costume a light blue version of hers. "I'm Blue Ridding Hood, yay! Thank-you Alex, sisters." The bubbly light brunette girl proclaimed. Her blue eyes looking big, and innocent compared to her elder's dark heavy lidded ones. "Well there you have it let us proceed to Mr. Smith's costume formal."

Sebastian checked his pocket-watch, it was precisely five o'clock. They were on time as they should be. Once they got checked off the attendant's list, they went up the staircase to the main parlor. Ciel went first linking arms with his fiancée Lizzy. Then Sebastian the head butler followed. "Come here." Sebastian said. Taking his hand, with her left, and her little sister's with her right Ayame paraded alongside next line in the party. Lastly followed in a line the three inept servants, plus one blonde curled Tanaka.

"Announcing, the Earl of Phantomhive, and his fiancée the Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford." "Announcing the Phantomhive head butler, his fiancée Lady Alexandra Josephine Koyama, and the Lady Annastia Charna Koyama." "The Phantomhive servants." The guy with the list proclaimed. "Well, that was rude; they didn't even speak your name Sebastian." Ayame said a bit peeved. "Now, why would they go recognizing a mere humble butler." He traded back. "Nevermind." She said. 'You're so full of yourself.' Ayame thought to him. 'What makes you think that.' He smiled back. Ayame knelt down to her sister's level and said, "Why don't you go play with the other little kids okay?" "Find me when you want something to eat okay?" Annastia smiled, and ran off to play with two other young girls. "Oh my, what a lovely fiancée you have there, such a dashing gentlemen you are as well." Ayame looked up to see who was talking to the demon butler, who possessed unnaturally good looks. It was an ageing lady by the looks of it, maybe in her late sixties. "Why, the way she has with her younger sister, she'll be a great mother by the looks of it." The elder lady smiled. "Why, thank-you kindly ma'am." The demon butler replied. "Thank-you." Ayame managed blushing slightly. "Oh, and I love the costumes you three are wearing." "They look well made, are they store-bought?" the elder lady asked. "No, there actually handmade, all of the Phantomhive parties' are." Ciel declared. "My tutor Miss Ayame made them." "Well they look lovely good evening to you." She waved returning to the mass in the crowd. Ayame smiled at Ciel, and he blushed following Lizzy to the sweets buffet.

"Shouldn't you try and stop the young master, from eating his fill of sweets?" the demon's fiancée inquired. "No, no it's a party. If the young master wants to spoil his appetite, that is his own doing." The butler reassured. "Now, let's see how you've been studying your dancing." He offered his hand, and led them to the ballroom floor. People made a circular gap for them, parting looking curious. He bowed, and she curtsied. Gulping, she thought to Sebastian, 'I'm going to screw up.' 'Not as long as I'm the one leading you, and you've studied.' He thought back. He flashed a smile to her. It was surprisingly, a genuine one. "Shall we dance milady?" he asked politely. "Yes, let's" the blonde tutor replied. Sebastian whispered to the conductor. A Vienna waltz tune came on. It was going 6/8ths time; the tempo 30 times measures a minute. Ayame had thought, she would step on her fiancés feet, but somehow it went gracefully well. They finished the last twirl, and came to meet each other after running up.* Cheers applauded. The demon and his betrothed bowed their hands adjoined

"Well that was certainly interesting." Ayame commented. "Yes, you did look great back there." The black butler complimented. "Thanks." She said quickly. "Your always have such composure, I don't think I can possibly possess that much." Ciel nodded to them, Elizabeth on his arm like she was a part of him. Annastia, came wondering by she asked if she could get dinner now. "Yes, sweety the dinner is almost ready to be served." Ayame replied. They had a delectable three course meal. Ciel stood up suddenly, with a wine glass in his hand filled with sparkling grape cider. "I'd like to propose a toast to Mr. Smith, and the future Mrs. John Smith. May you live happy, and in good health all the days of your lives." He finished. Agreements filled the room. "Shalom." Ayame agreed. Mr. Smith got up, and thanked everyone for making their engagement party so special. The Phantomhive entourage, left the party with a few goodnights.

When they got back, Sebastian secretly followed Ayame to her room. "Why hello there little girl." "Who, me?" Ayame said, smiling. "What deep wine red eyes you have Mr. Wolf." "The better to see you with my dear." He answered. "What good taste in clothes you have." She said. "The better to charm with my dear." He said. "What, large lips you have Mr. Wolf." She breathed. He chuckled lowly now, "The better to kiss you with my dear." So he did.

(dwaaaaa chapie. X3)

* Gothika: .com/watch?v=r2vSkyQjH1o

* The dance they did: .com/watch?v=wY-nr-PKjf0


	9. Chapter 9

~Hey guys-so my vacation for Easter has come to a close. I go back to school on May 2nd my father's birthday is the day after. ^_^" crazy stuff has been breaking out between my father and 2nd step-mom. =_=" idiots. Anyways enjoy this next chapter. ~

~His tutor mirrors. ~

Ayame got up to face the new day. She'd run through her daily routine. As she was passing her vanity on the way out of her bedchambers, she got a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her mustard seed hair was lively sprung dangling from her head, her curls appearing more alive than dead. Sometimes she got the feeling she wasn't a daughter of Eve due to her unusual appearance. 'Come to think of it I've never seen another person alive with my shade of blonde then…. Lilith' Lilith is the biblical character originating from the Alphabet of Ben Sira. She is considered Adam's missing first woman. She is queen of demons the consort, of Samuel and therefore technically Sebastian's step-mother. 'I'll have to ask' thought Ayame. She finished looking in the mirror. She then ran downstairs to ask the demon butler.

The tutor walked up to the demon butler. "Sebastian can I ask you something?" the blunt girl asked.

"That depends on the subject my dear." The butler replied. "What's preoccupying your thoughts?"

"I was wondering, is Lilith your step-mother or something?" Ayame asked looking like a chibi girl with neko ears.

"Well in human law terms yes. But, I don't consider someone half human and half demon related to anyone purely of a distinct species." Her fiancé finished.

"Hmmmmmmm." Ayame hummed lost in thought.

"Thank you, see you later I'm off to tutor master Ciel!" The blonde waved to him in a rush.

"My word, she's rather random, today isn't she?" the butler muttered. Sebastian continued ordering the incompetent servants until help arrived in the form of Agni and the freeloader infantile prince.

"Miss Koyama, could you please tutor me in something more thought provoking then the Nitrogen Cycle?" Ciel asked kind of I dare say with a hint of desperation.

-Sigh- "Fine Mr. Phantomhive." "Want to talk about anime?"

-Sighs- "Yes that sounds a little bit more pleasant." "What's that anime you keep writing in your journal about?"

"What? You've been reading my diary again?" the tutor said angrily.

"Forget I said anything about that." Ciel said looking nervous.

After Sebastian calmed the tutor down she proceeded. "Fine because, you've chosen to read my private diary Again, I'll be telling you in detail about Loveless." "And, something we anime fans call Shonen-ai and Yaoi." The tutor said with a smile, a million times creepier then the demon butler's.

~An hour later. ~

Ciel had a huge blush plastered on his porcelain face. He no longer would read Miss Koyama's diary without her permission.

-Later that day after dinner-

Ayame had gone to use the servants' unisex water closet. Who would of thought that the young Earl had over-whelming feminine tastes in bathroom décor. It was pretty fancy for a servants' washroom, but then again this was the Phantom Toy Company head chairman's mansion. Ayame was looking in the mirror again. She'd forgotten to lock the door. Sebastian came in behind her.

"You know you really shouldn't get so entranced with yourself, I know you're not a vain person, but my step-mother would delight in this not so holy behavior of her rival's offspring." He said.

Ayame blinked, and turned to face the demon. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

The demon chuckled at her apology. "I'm not sure I'm the one you need to apologize to."

He was right; for starters she would have to apologize to the Lord. She kissed her demon fiancé goodnight. Then she retired to her bedchamber. A voice suddenly sounded coming from the vanity mirror, after she'd said her prayers. "הו, ילדה מערב האחות הצייתן שלי, שומעת אותי." The voice said. "What was that?" Ayame said. 'It sounded like Hebrew mine is a little bit rusty.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, daughter of my docile sister eve, hear me." A feminine voice muttered.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked suddenly frightened.

"יקר שלי, באתי לראות את ילדת העתיד הנחמדה שלי בחוק!" it said.

"Come again?" Ayame politely asked.

"My dear, I have come to see my adorable future daughter-in-law!" the voice said absolutely gushing. "We have SO much in common MY DEAR." It said.

"What are you called?" Ayame inquired. Just then the handsome black clad demon butler, who was also one hell of a fiancé, arrived. He'd heard the commotion. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'This can't be good.'

"Sebastian?" his fiancée reading his current thoughts asked with an innocent tone.

"Ayame, please refrain from answering to many of her questions." He ordered.

"Her?" the tutor frowned looking at him with doe eyes.

"My, my is your fiancée always these dense?" it said.

"Not usually, it must be her hair color." He joked.

"Hey!" the tutor shouted pissed.

"Well then my dear." The disembodied voice said. The mirror was glowing now, and from it emerged a figure. "Sebastian it seems has failed to properly introduce us. I am Lilith; let us get acquainted shall we?" Lilith said with a suspicious smile.

TBC…..

Side note: To the comment of my character, and the majority of OCs in the Kuroshitsuji section being paired with Sebastian being blonde. All I can say is, I like blonde hair it's youthful and I happen to have really great kind. I don't know I've seen a few black haired OCs with Sebastian. People tend to prefer blondes as story characters for one reason or another. Blonde hair is generally prized for being rare in the actual human population. It's dare I say "exotic", so when cave dudes in the iron age had a choice between the common brown hair brown eyed woman or a blonde woman with genetically turned off brown eyes 'blue' the choice was simple. Choose the new, vs the old. My science/history lesson for today. If you have blue eyes check out them in a mirror. Haha, provided you're not afraid now of Lilith. Look at the colors ring on the outermost ring of your iris's color you should see brown. It's like a permanent attractive contact lenses. :D


	10. Chapter 10 the plan

~Blood Iris Chapter 10~ AN: sorry for the month's long delay I forgot my password and had to recover it, and school ending and all and work. =_=" AM~

Flash-back~ 'A figure emerged from the mirror. My dear it seems Sebastian has failed to properly introduce us I am Lilith. We have so much in common! ~'

Ayame's thoughts: 'Ewww, that's so creepy.' O.O

Lilith saw the girl's face, and asked "What's wrong?" Ayame managed a very obviously fake smile. (To anyone in the room, except the nearly identical to the girl demoness.) "Oh, alright." The woman blinked slightly confused. She turned to the demon in the room, "I hope she isn't running a fever." Sounding more like a friendly in-law then, what she was. "I wouldn't worry so." Sebastian said. "She's tougher then she appears to be, much tougher then the young master Ciel anyway. The poor noble boy is like a porcelain doll only occasionally put on display." He said while making a clicking sound. "Well, I wouldn't want to intrude, but I'd like to get to know them both." Lilith said. 'You already did.' Sebastian thought. He gave a glance at the smaller of the young women. She looked intensely at him, while relaying back 'She did, you know.'

Ciel was waiting back downstairs in his father's armchair sipping tea and reading a political novel. He lazily looked at those who wait to greet him. "Sebastian may I ask who is visiting my manor, at such a late hour?" ~ Sebastian smiled in his little creepy way with his eyes shut, bowed and said "My lord, this is my step-mother Lilith the ex-wife of Adam, consort of Samuel the fallen angel, and arguable the 'Queen of demons'." Looking suddenly intrigued, Ciel looked up from his cup of tea. Lilith smiled in a demonic way and curtsied. "As my dear son Sebastian says I'm Lilith." "So, if you were once Adam's wife you were once human?" the teal haired earl asked. "As Samuel was once a high-ranking angel." She smiled. "So with that theory Ciel are you implying that persons can change their 'race' so to speak?" Ayame asked. "Precisely." "Which is why after you guys get to chat tonight, Sebastian and I will be preparing for an expedition in order to find some link between Lilith and you. You girls are remarkable similar in appearance if I may say so." He added. "You just did." Said the golden blonde. Ciel sighed, "Come along Sebastian we have much preparation to make for our journey for answers." "To where milord?" the butler asked. There was a pause. "We are going to have to go to Rome; they have many old Latin tomes there. And to see the pope."

Silence…. "Bawahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the young tutor. Sebastian gave her a look. "Sorry, it's just.. That's so funny!"~ "Have you been talking with the under-taker lately?" Ciel said giving the girl a wiry half kind of smile. "No." Ayame said seriously. Ayame then yawned. "I'm tired, you guys go ahead I'm going to retire and pack tomorrow at sunrise." Lilith winned, "But, what about getting to know, my cute future sister-in-law?" pouting. "They'll be plenty of time for that on the ship ride. Right now my dear's got to get her sleep, she's only human you know." He grinned. Sebastian carried her to the sofa that was set-up with a pillow and blanket. Before she fell asleep, Ayame sleepily put her arms around the demon butler and kissed his cheek good-night. Tiredly now she mumbled half to herself. 'I'll have to tell you guy's my life-story then… won't I?~' She then closed her eyes, away in dreamland. "That'll be interesting." Ciel commented quietly.


	11. Chapter 11 The Really Long Boat Ride p1

A/N: The storm made it possible to get off my lazy ass, with time to spare for writing whilst I wait for the internet to return stupid Comcast. =_=" Any way, on to the next chapter which I hope you find the chapter title as amusing as I did when I came up with it. I do forget why I found it so funny at the time though. ~ D: I've been on two or three cruises. I do hope you understand what I mean by the boat-ramp thing. I did some research though mainly on the Catholic things I go to Catholic school even though I went to public school up until I started high-school and I'm Jewish. ~ XD"

Blood Iris: Chapter 11 'The Really Long Boat Ride…' (Part 1 of 2)

"Must hurry! The step-ramp platform will be hauled up in five minutes!" Ayame breathed while running frantically towards the hopefully correct number gate.

"Calm down." a husky, deep, masculine voice, said. "See?" it continued "We've made it on-board the ship." "You can slow your breathing." The voice ordered.

"Sebastian, take Miss Koyama's things to her room. Then come back, and get us some tea." A blue gray haired little earl commanded.

"Of course my lord." the owner of the voice grinned suggestively.

"Now, then." the tiny earl went on after the butler's coat-tails were out of sight. "Tell me something interesting so I might have something to debate about with that demon when he comes back." he asked. "It will be a very, really, truly long boat ride I'm afraid Miss Ayame."

"Oh that's alright, before in my time I've went on a plane ride to Russia, we first had to land to get my fuel in Berlin, Germany. I was in the air for about a day, and I'd decided to stay up to watch the film since I was on my own for once." she paused for breath. "Only later did I realize my error in doing so." "Soon after we landed in the airport in Germany, they put me in a waiting room, a nursery room really for minors to be escorted and waited on. It had games, and snacks and small amusements. But, nearly everyone spoke German." "It was then, a saw a small Muslim girl." "Her little sister was coloring." "This was in 2007, six years after the terrorist attacks by Osama Bin Laden, and the recent hanging in December of Sadaam Hussian." Ciel nodded to Sebastian, when he brought the tray of tea, and cake. Then he adjusted his hand under his chin while leaning with his arm on the window-sill looking intrigued. The butler also listening went and sat next to the earl. "I asked her what happened when they heard of the news when Iran, hung Hussian." "You know what she told me?" The blonde young lady asked rhetorically. Shaking his head the little shota looked expectantly. While the handsome gent to his left, just slightly shrugged his shoulders eyes momentarily closed. "She said all the neighboring countries watched it on TV and were all ecstatic about the affair that took place" "I inquired whether they showed the actual death video for all the small children to see." The tutor glanced down quickly at the young girl, at her right happily coloring-in a rainbow. "She must have caught the dread in my voice, and she gratefully told me all these details about yes we did indeed to that. And we ended up in an argument over the ethics of it." "I was so mortified, I took her seriously then, and she was grinning." Ayame exclaimed nearly but, not quite out of breath.

"My dear tutor, the black clad butler began." "That, is because you are entirely to fun to tease." He informed her with a knowing smile. The tutor made an 'Hmphhh' and then continued her tale. "So as I was saying after, a wait of nearly eight hours, they finally gathered us children aboard our next flight." "On my final destination to Russia, I was sat between two men in their thirties, foreign ones at that so for-going the fact I had ten-thousand dollars with me I just couldn't fall asleep and hope they wouldn't touch me inappropriately." Finally the blue eyed girl was finishing her account of a dreadful experience. "So that's how the third, day with-out sleep went. Soon after we landed I panicked and had Russian security personnel locate my soon-to be Russian step-mom, they divorced before Anna here turned six-months old." The golden blonde was looking fondly at her half-sister, as if remembering when she was small, and was entirely dependent on her care. She looked back at her attentive audience and smiled graciously. "Sorry, if I carried on a bit…." The tutor trailed off averting her gaze downward shyly.

"No need." The earl, waved off her apology. "So what happened to the Osama Bin Laden fellow?" the also blue eye, purple eyed adolescent inquired a little bit too hastily.

"Oh." The young lady exclaimed faintly. "He was shot-down finally this summer in my time, according to my computer; I left at the manor….." Her face drooped, her face a pink tint. The blue haired earl accordingly, face-palmed with a sigh mumbled. 'That figures idiot.' With not a lot of harshness implied. "And, did you return to where you were staying for your trip and have a nice rest, after staying awake for so long milady?" the butler asked politely glaring at Ciel for his impulsiveness. Ciel glared back. "Yes, I was out on the couch shortly after my arrival at our apartment flat." She chuckled ever so slightly. "I woke up at around lunch-time and said good morning, and what was for break-fast." She allowed herself a smile. The demon fiancé gently smiled seeing her delight, at her mistake. Tilting his head in the earl's direction he commented. "Did you know young master, after seventy-two hours, the human brain knocks you out no matter what you're doing?" "I read that in a book studying how the human body works." "No I didn't. But, then Miss. Ayame feel asleep after that time period didn't she?" he already knew the answer. "Indeed my lord." The butler loyally agreed. "Now, wait just a minute, I've seen a program on that on TV before." "No matter what you're doing indeed Mr. Michaelis, if you were stepping out of a hot-air balloon or not." "I however, could have held out longer if I wanted too." The blonde breathed defiantly arms-crossed eyes half lidded with somewhat haughtiness. "Ciel, here though, couldn't even if he tried." She said smartly.

"Ayame." The demon warned.

"No, it's alright Sebastian; I won't accept such a foolish in plain sight challenge with this young lady." The earl allowed.

'Even when, he does things like this and now he's being entirely sexist.' Ayame thought to her fiancé. 'I know my dear, just bear with which you created' he thought back. 'Pudding-cups'the fair miss thought back.

"If, I may young master, she does have a point." The wine color eyed man began. "You're usually asleep by 9 o' clock."

"No, you may not." The earl said. 'Too late.' thought the young tutor, as she caught out of her peripheral vision. The raven haired butler smiling at her thought. "And, whose side are you on anyway, demon?"

"Demons try not to take sides my lord, and I believe is the Missus' will-power, far more than your sugar-induced crashes." Grinning, saying everything with-out saying exactly whose side he was taking, the butler looked upon his little bocchan's stumbled face. Should he take that as a yes, or a no? The thirteen-year-old boy thought. Ayame winked at the handsome butler, who winked back and cut some cake and handed her a plate.

"Thank-you, Sebastian." They both knew it wasn't meant for the cake now being consumed. Nodding again, the gent in his black tail-coats sat next to the ever so more confused young teenager. Adults he thought were still a mystery to be discovered, and how they ticked. Was just, another square in the chess game of life for him-self to jump to. He had decided to nestle against his demon butler's shoulder and rest a while before the entertainments of tonight. The usual show they give on such a high-end luxury ship-line. The brunette, blue eyed girl in a deep green crème de chine* tailored dress while on-looking said, "Alex, Ciel feel asleep just now didn't he?" the now almost three and half year old said perfectly. Due to what went on earlier, her crystal pool blue eyes were wide with surprise. "Yes, munchkins he's asleep we don't want to wake him up so we have to be quiet okay?" the elder asked gently. "Okay, Alex sister, because he'll get grouchy if we wake him?" the younger asked. "Yes, now let's have you take a nap to in your ladies' room with Miss May-lin." The demon butler cut-in and carried the minor lass in hand to her sister's cabin.

*I was trying to remember what materials I've read in books of fancy dresses were called. For all I know I probably said cream of insert-fabric-here. XD Dear, Reader please excuse the author's fail as a new fabric completely fabricated for the purpose of this story. lol.


	12. Chapter 12 TRLBR Part II singalong

A/N: my realization of my errors is the first review for chapter 11. ~ I'm sure I'll make some more even with spell-check. I partially must blame what time it was when I was done. AM~ ps. I do not own kuroshitsuji or Disney music.

Blood Iris: Chapter 12 'The Really Long Boat Ride' Part II

_Narration: "And, so our journey with the Phantomhive party continues… what may this 'chapter' in their lives bring who knows? But, we can insure you it is both random, and with purpose. Now my friends, shall we go see what the young tutor, the spoiled earl brat, and the devilishly handsome butler trio are doing…."_

"No, no, no young master!" the black clad butler exclaimed. "You are doing it all wrong." He noticed the deep blue eyed tutor. "A little help please, Miss Ayame?" the man said irksomely. Ciel wanted to practice real combat, not the sword-play crud. You couldn't really be in any danger in a gentlemen's duel. That was deemed necessary, since he was always getting himself into somewhat awkward situations, where he couldn't always have the luxury of time on his person. (Cue show, and Disney movie references right about now….)

"Oh, Ciel, your all out of balance." The golden blonde started smartly in a sing-song voice. She corrected his stance so he would slightly bend his knees. "It's just like Gen. Iroh said to that robber wannabe guy, you have to be a threat, to be able to win a fight." She purred.

"And, what now exactly do I have to do to be a threat?" the small earl asked his one good eye lazily looking at her like she was being a bore.

"That is to say, lesson number one." The cheerful reply came from the fair, womanish tutor.

"Lesson number one?" questioned the boy with a top-hat, who carried a Funtom bunny-rabbit around with him when he was a wee lad of five.

"You must inform me of this 'lesson number one' milady for I have not heard of it." Her, would-be demon consort requested.

"Oh, you know it already Sebastian." Ayame smiled in her fiancé's way.

"I want to learn it now!" shouted Ciel impatiently.

"Ah, that would be lesson number two, how to be calm like this." She gave a demonstration of her usual face she wore, and pointed to Sebastian's. "We've both have mastered lesson number one, and two." She smiled at the earl, "You on the other hand are at the basics." "Now then." The young lady got ready her voice this was going to be one Hell of a song. She straightened her posture, "borrowed" Ciel's walking cane, and took a breath. She pointed to the ground before them, and to the heavens above them. Ciel was missing the point thinking it was a reference to heaven, and hell. He looked at her expectantly. "Here let's see if this helps." "Earth, sky." Pointing to Sebastian first though rather ironic sounding. "Day," She pointed to herself "And, night." Pointing to her mouth, then them. "Sound, and Silence." Then back to pointing to Sebastian then her-self. "Dark, and Light."Sebastian chuckled. "One alone is not enough, you need both together." She brought her hands together, and then drew yin, and yang. The feminine and masculine energies, that exists in all of nature. "Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun." 'Miss Ayame is the moon, young master.' The butler whispered. 'The sun, no matter how cheery Miss Elizabeth maybe is considered the masculine one.' Ciel, nodded. "Lesson number one!" "Like a rock hah, hah, I must be hard hah,hah, like an oak mahh, you must stand firm hah, hah.." "Cut quick, like my blade." "Think, fast hah, hah unafraid." At this point she had nearly severed the metal column supporting the loft, they were standing in. (Must have been her incredible chakra.) She then had Ciel try to repeat her actions with an apple on a post. With success, it split in two. "Well done." His butler encouraged. Satisfied with him-self Ciel defiantly said, "I'm ready to defeat my foes now Miss Koyama."

"Not, yet you aren't your still out of balance." The tutor replied tipping him over for his lack of balance. She continued, "Your only half way there." "Like a cloud, you are soft, like bamboo you bend in the wind." Ciel frowned, he didn't like this comparison. "Young master this is the female aspect, now then listen and you are milord." The demon butler grinned. "Creeping slow your at peace because, you know, it's okay to be afraid." The tutor had a tranquil look of understanding on her face. She had Ciel creep up hesitantly and then, combine it with the offensive masculine technique. In that way, he looked as though a snake, waiting to strike, and then doing so catching his opponent off guard. "You have begun." She finished. (A/N XD) Ciel tried, to strike the blonde lady but was still a young grasshopper per say. Just, for fun she snaked up and strikes him with her parasol against his walking stick. Then, quick as a lithe cat she moved out of the way of his counter-attack like the ebbing tide. This of course is controlled by the pull of the moon, and sun.

"I give, up you win." Ciel said tiredly going back to his seat for some sugary fuel.

"Naturally." The tutor replied.

"You fight well, for a girl…." The earl said whilst consuming some chocolate cake.

The tutor sat down across from the boy, and helped herself to some cake as well. "That's the same awkward thing that Gen. Shang said to Mulan in the first movie." She commented.

"Young, master your being rude." His butler admonished. "Remember how your, fiancée saved you from those zombies, and your Aunt Frances?" he chided him gentler.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry." "Now, I do believe you had made a point to tell us your life story was it when you fell asleep nearly in that demon's arms?" he smirked.

"I did not!" "I do remember being sleepy and impulsive though." Ayame wondered.

"Ah, so you being impulsive, like an instinct to lay affections on people?" "I shall have to remember that, for another time Ayame." The demon purred.

The blonde blushed shade of pink. "Me and my instincts." The girl muttered.

"Alright, but wasn't my life story about the traveling episode enough?" she said more to herself then to them. "My mother died of cancer when I was eleven." "My, dad turned out to be secretly unstable, and slightly abusive." "My, half-sister was conceived in his third marriage was it?" "Anyhow, when I was twelve, I'd started to learn my place on this Earth. My path in life per say." "I was to 'defend man' as my true namesake Alexandra." "In doing so, I would help restore order to the Earth, back to nature as it was in the beginning before the fall." "And, subsequent disinterest in the beauty and maintaining of nature." "If, I can help my fellow men, realize their errors in trying to make "improvements" to the land for their short-term benefit." "I Might be able to accomplish saving them, us from ourselves." The tutor coughed. "Though, recently according to the recent angel visitations we may be receiving instructions on how very soon. That and anything else I'm supposed to do on my stay on God's Earth."

"We'll find an answer for sure once we reach the Vatican." Sebastian philosophically stated.

"Quite." Ciel said simply as though it were enough conversation for one evening.

A/N: (onwards to Rome! and revelations?) (-^-^-)


End file.
